liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:M3X/Luz e Laser
Introdução Nesse blog desvendaremos algo que muitas pessoas possuem dúvidas ou simplesmente não consideram por ter uma mente fechada e não aceitar up. Luz e lasers. O que é luz? Existe luz real e falsa? Luz faz curva? Responderei isso tudo nesse blog. center|400px 'O que é luz?' Bem, do que você acha que a luz é feita? Se você disse fótons e concorda com a mentira dela causar dano, então não sei que tipo de outras contradições se passam na sua cabeça. Fótons são os quantums, que seria definido como a menor quantidade de energia para uma certa grandeza, da radiação eletromagnética. Ou seja, se a luz é composta de fótons, e esses fótons são energia, então a luz contém energia. Se a luz contém energia, essa energia pode ser usada. Alguns professores ensinam que existem dois tipos de uso para energia, o uso aproveitável e não aproveitável. Esses termos são mais usados com relação a máquina calorífica e frigorífica por causa da dissipação de calor da máquina e a realização de trabalho. Se a luz é energia, então pode ser usado ou para a realização de trabalho ou para o aumento de temperatura de um corpo. A mecânica quântica nos diz que a luz pode se comportar simultaneamente/concomitantemente como uma partícula ou uma onda. No entanto, nunca tinha ocorrido um experimento capaz de capturar as duas naturezas de luz ao mesmo tempo; o mais próximo que chegaram foi ver onda ou partícula, mas sempre em momentos diferentes. Quando a luz UV atinge uma superfície de metal, causa uma emissão de elétrons. Einstein explicou esse efeito "fotoelétrico" propondo que a luz - pensada apenas como uma onda - também é um fluxo de partículas. Embora uma variedade de experimentos tenha observado com sucesso tanto os comportamentos de onda quanto os de luz, eles nunca foram capazes de observar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas recentemente, no ano de 2015, uma abordagem experimental radicalmente diferente, os cientistas da EPFL conseguiram capturar o primeiro instante da luz se comportando tanto como uma onda quanto como uma partícula. 'Existe luz real ou falsa?' De onde alguém tirou a ideia de luz ser ou não natural? Ou até mesmo utilizar-se disso para invalidar algum feito ou simplesmente nerfar uma obra? Não há como atribuir isso de “Essa luz possui X velocidade, mas esta outra por não ser natural possui X-1 velocidade”, se fosse assim não existiriam os clássicos lasers, que são feitos por aparelhos criados por humanos e sua sigla significa exatamente: Ou seja, lasers nada mais são do que luz, e de acordo com a definição dada por alguns, não é natural, mas então, se luz não tem velocidade da luz, o que vai ter velocidade da luz na realidade? Sendo assim, uma obra citando a luz - ao menos que a mesma cite a velocidade exata desta luz como sendo abaixo de 299.792.458 metros por segundo - ela vai ter velocidade da luz sim, sendo ela vindo do sol, de alguma outra estrela, de um canhão de laser ou um poder advindo de algum personagem (como ataques de luz moldados a partir de Ki, Magia, Chakra e outros conceitos de energia de obras). 'Luz causa dano?' Existe uma mentira de que luz não tem como causar dano, e a luz causa. O aumento de temperatura de um corpo é algo que todos podemos presenciar, porque você acha que temperatura aumenta durante o dia quando “o Sol está forte” (Apenas uma forma de descrever quando existe uma maior quantidade de luz solar atingindo o lugar quando comparado com outros momentos. Além de também ser influenciado pelo ambiente ao redor)? O motivo pelo qual você coloca uma roupa molhada para secar no varal é justamente porque a luz solar vai aumentar a temperatura da água, e também da roupa, até chegar o momento que a água vai evaporar. Na verdade, luz ser capaz de criar dano através de calor é algo que algumas pessoas tendem a aceitar. Mas se “luz” empurra um personagem, então muitos já discordam de que isso seja luz. O motivo é justamente a falta de conhecimento sobre a mecânica relativística, e também por mentiras propagadas por muitas pessoas. Vamos destrinchar tudo isso partindo de uma afirmação “Nada por ter a velocidade da luz” Ai alguém vem e pergunta: “E como a luz tem velocidade da luz?” Ai respondem: “Porque a luz não tem massa” E junte isso a pessoas que ainda acreditam que que “E = m * c²” tem haver com espaço-tempo e que por algum motivo teria haver com “nada pode ter a velocidade da luz” e você tem praticamente o pacote completo de assuntos da mecânica relativística que muita gente simplesmente não entende. Bem, a verdade é que a ideia de que “pura energia” como a Luz e Matéria pudessem ser convertidos um ao outro não é algo novo, até mesmo Newton já tinha hipóteses de que essa possibilidade existia. Einstein em “Does the inertia of a body depend upon its energy content?” chegou a conclusão que de fato massa poderia ser convertida em radiação eletromagnética, sendo a massa perdida equivalente a ‘L’/c², que atualmente nós apenas chamamos de E = mc²). Agora vamos falar de energia cinética, basicamente se um corpo tem energia isso pode ser utilizado para ter velocidade. Algo que pode complicar algumas pessoas é que “massa” é algo que o significado pode variar em algumas fórmulas, porque se massa e energia são duas faces de uma mesma moeda, massa-energia, então se um corpo tem energia, ele tem massa e vice-versa. A equação E = mc² na verdade serve para determinar a quantidade de energia que um corpo em inceria tem. Sendo assim o “m” é chamado em alguns lugares de m0, visto que se um corpo está em movimento então a energia cinética dele ainda é somada. A energia total de um corpo em movimento seria determinado pela soma da “energia cinética” (Se referindo já a apenas a energia vinda do ganho de velocidade, visto que há quem defina a energia cinética como sendo toda a energia em movimento, o que já incluiria a energia em repouso) com a sua energia em repouso. Quando se calcula a Energia Cinética relativística é preciso saber que a massa em questão precisa levar em conta ao aumento de massa causado pela conversão da energia cinética em massa, dessa forma aumentando a concentração de massa afetando assim a gravidade e aumentando assim as distorções no espaço-tempo que impedem que um corpo com massa no repouso diferente de 0 atinja a velocidade da luz. Nesse caso a “Massa relativística” ou “Massa Fora do Repouso” é a massa que um corpo tem por estar em movimento, é a massa que a energia cinética garante a ele. A fórmula para se calcular a “Massa relativística” de um corpo que tem uma “Massa no Repouso” (Preste atenção nisso) é: Massa Relativística= m0γ = Massa no Repouso* Fator de Lorentz Onde o Fator de Lorentz é definido como: 1/²√(1 - v²/c²) Com base no fator de lorentz é possível chegar a conclusão que uma massa relativística partindo de um corpo em repouso vai ter um limite de velocidade sendo a velocidade da luz, porque a massa ganha pelo corpo conforme se ganha velocidade até chegar em um limite que seria a velocidade da luz. Como sabemos, toda massa tem seu equivalente em energia então massa relativística teria o seu valor de energia igua la Et = mc², enquanto a energia de repouso seria equivalente a apenas m0c². A Energia Cinética em si (Apenas se referindo a energia vinda do ganho de velocidade) seria igual a diferença entre a energia total relativística e a energia em repouso, ou seja chega-se através disso a conclusão de que: Ec = mc² - m0c² Agora preste atenção, a ideia básica de energia total é Massa Relativística vezes Quadrado da Velocidade da luz. Não existe uma limitação para que “Um corpo deva ter uma massa em repouso”sendo assim um corpo sem massa em repouso ainda poderia ter energia equivalente apenas a sua massa relativística . E é exatamente isso o que se faz com os fótons. Se sabe que nada com um valor diferente superior a 0 de massa no repouso, é capaz de acelerar para além da velocidade da luz, nesse caso se um corpo tem a velocidade da luz ele não pode ter uma massa em repouso diferente de 0 e sua energia total é definida apenas por E = mc² (Note que já estou fazendo uma diferença entre m e m0). Sabe-se que relação entre comprimento de onda e frequência de uma onda eletromagnética é definida por: c = fλ. Também se sabe que a energia de uma onda eletromagnética é definida apenas pelo produto da Constante de Planck e a frequência (E = hf). Logo pode-se chegar na seguinte conclusão: *f = c/λ *f = E/h Com isso se chega a: c/λ = E/h => E = ch/λ Sabendo que toda energia tem um equivalente de massa, podemos considerar que: E = E => ch/λ = mc² => m = h/cλ Então sim, luz TEM uma massa, mas não uma massa no repouso e sim uma massa relativística, ou seja eles tem uma massa determinada pelo fato de fótons estarem se movendo. Se um fóton por algum motivo parar, sua energia no repouso seria igual a 0 e então… o fóton iria deixar de existir ? Bem, nunca conseguimos parar um fóton então não temos como saber. (Para ser sincero, a conclusão de que Fótons não tem uma massa no repouso vem de que eles não poderiam ter por causa da velocidade que tem, mas isso não impedia eles de terem uma massa relativística . Se de fato um ia conseguíssemos parar um fóton e ele tiver uma massa no repouso diferente de 0, então precisamos reformular muitas coisas). Agora vamos a parte legal, Momentum. Caso não saibam Momentum é o produto de massa e velocidade, com sentido na direção da velocidade que determina o fluxo o movimento. Uma coisa interessante sobre momentum, é que a somatória do momentum sempre é somada e nunca é realmente perdida. Se você recebe um tiro e você está parado, você vai continuar com o momentum da bala o que vai garantir uma velocidade ao corpo Bala + Pessoa que vai ganhar uma aceleração. O momentum é o que resulta no trabalho através de impacto. A fórmula de Energia Total de Einstein além de E = mc² (Ou E = Ec + E0 Ou E = mc²/²√(1 - v²/c²) - mc²) também tem uma variante levando em conta o momentum. Nesse caso a energia total é: E² = (pc)² + (m0c²)² Como estamos falando de fótons e fótons não têm massa no repouso, podemos ignorar o (m0c²)² e simplesmente usar E = pc Ou seja, fótons/luz tem sim momentum. E se um corpo tem momentum, ele é capaz de interagir com outros corpos fisicamente levando a variações de velocidade dos corpos através da mudança das componentes do momentum resultante (Que se conserva). Sendo assim como luz tem momentum, ela ao colidir com você faz com que você mude de velocidade. Vamos ver o quanto, como exemplo eu estarei considerado esse laser O laser em questão tem uma potência de 10 miliwatts, o que significa que em um segundo a energia liberada pelo laser é de apenas 0,01 watts. Considerando apenas um segundo de luz a energia seria de apenas 0,01 joules. *0,01 joules = p * 299792458 => p = (0,01/299792458) kg*m/s O momentum se conserva, ignorando a variação de massa causada pelo laser e considerando uma pessoa de 70 kg: *Momentum = mv *(0,01/299792458) = 70 * v *v = (0,01/299792458)/70… 4,76520136e-13 m/s Entendem porque não sentimos um empurrão por causa de alguém usar um laser contra nós ? Agora vamos entender ainda mais porque não sentimos um empurrão, sabemos que a Força é igual ao produto da massa pela aceleração, considerando que todo o evento durou 1 segundo teríamos uma força de apenas 3,33564095e-11 newtons tentando nos empurrar, o que é MUITO menor do que a força de atrito ou resistência do ar, sendo assim claro que nós não sentimos um empurrão. Mas… será que é algo impossível ? Considerando o menor valor para coeficiente de atrito que eu pude achar, 0,78 , e considerando ainda a massa de 70 kg então a força mínima para mover essa pessoa horizontalmente em uma superfície seria de 546 newtons. Desse modo a aceleração teria de ser de 7,8 m/s². Considerando algo que ocorreu em um segundo, a velocidade no momentum seria de: *Momentum = 7,8 * 70 = 546 kg*m/s Momentum se conserva, logo o momento que tem que se originar do laser deveria ser de: E = 546 * 299792458 = 163686682068 Joules, ou 1,63686682068e+11 Joules. Ou seja, apesar de que para nós lasers fracos não conseguirem nos mover, obras que tenham personagens do nível Quarteirão como definido em alguns sistemas já seriam capazes de arrastar um personagem com um ataque, ou seja realizar trabalho. O que também pode levar a outros meios de destruição. Categoria:Posts de blog